The present invention relates to a disk drive such as a hard disk drive.
Typically, a disk drive, such as a hard disk drive, includes a recording medium, a head assembly for reading and writing data from and to the recording medium, and a circuit unit for performing input and output of data to and from an external device. The head assembly is rotatably supported such that a head portion thereof can radially move over the recording medium. Each of these components is accommodated in a base serving as a container. The portion of the base accommodating these components is covered with a top cover.
The top cover is secured to the base on a peripheral edge thereof. The top cover is also secured to a rotational axis of the head assembly using, for example, a screw. An air filter for adjusting an air pressure inside and outside of a housing may be provided in an area near the circuit unit. In this case, the top cover is also supported by the air filter portion.
An example of providing a supporting column in an area near an extension line in the moving direction of the head portion is disclosed in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 9-180426). This is done to prevent the top cover of the hard disk drive from being deformed.